


I'm okay. You don't need to worry

by demflashvibefeels



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barrisco - Freeform, Cisco gets injured, Concerned Barry, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Protective Barry, flashvibe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demflashvibefeels/pseuds/demflashvibefeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco gets shot in the shoulder and Barry's worrying his ass off. </p><p>Concerned and protective af Barry. Just a little something to smile at :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm okay. You don't need to worry

**Author's Note:**

> Short and fluffy. Thanks for reading!

"Cisco!" Cisco opens his eyes to a blurry image. What the hell just happened?  
"Cisco, thank God." Barry yelled, holding an injured Cisco's hand.  
"What happened wha-Why am I-" Cisco tries to sit up before Barry stops him.  
"Take it easy, Cisco."  
Cisco hisses from pain from his right shoulder.  
"Did someone shoot me?" Cisco asks, his groggy eyes meeting Barry's worried ones.  
"Yes, you were in the line of fire when some lowly thief attacked. Thank God you're alive."  
"It's just a shoulder bullet Bar. I'll live." Cisco smiles and Barry gives him a hand as he tries to stand up.  
Barry stares at him and his lips for a minute and kisses him briefly.  
Barry and Cisco had been dating for a while now. They had been drinking at a bar after a successful metahuman lock up and Cisco drunkenly told Barry he loved him. The next day Barry confronted him and they've been together ever since.  
Cisco sweetly smiles at Barry. He then gives him a hug and Cisco winces.  
"Barry. Bullet. Shoulder."  
"Right, sorry."  
"Mr. Ramon. I see you're alive and well." Harry says as he enters the room.  
"Thankfully in that order." Cisco chuckled. "Thanks for saving my life, Caitlin. Again."  
"Anything for you, Paco." Caitlin smiled and headed for the lab.  
"Anyways, Cisco I need you to-"  
"Hey Harry I think Cisco deserves some rest." Barry scowled, stepping forward.  
"You're right. I'll just-" Harry puts two hands up in the air and leaves the Cortex.  
"Don't you think that's a bit too rough, Barry? I'm okay. You don't need to worry." Cisco says, putting the other arm on Barry's shoulder.  
"I'm just so glad you're alive." Barry once again smashes his lips onto Cisco.  
Cisco smiles against the kiss, thinking to himself, "What did I ever do to deserve you, Barry Allen?"


End file.
